Galactic Republic Frigates
Pelta Frigate Hyper space speed: Very Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to weapons-Laser Defense Description: Small frigate used by the Republic to transport the wounded and supplies. Corellian Light Cruiser Hyper space speed: Very Fast Weapons: Laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: No Description: Ship the size of a medium designed to cruise the republic. Equipped with multiple weapons and laser turbolaser this ship can support cruisers and destroyers. Carrack Light Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, Laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 6 Fighter Type: V-19 Torrent Description: Light cruise of patrol, used principally in calm sectors. Rendili Dreadnought Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 12 Fighter Type: V-19 Torrent Description: The Armoured Imperial Cruiser of 600 meters long represented the spinal column of the ancient republic and it is still possible to see her in multiple zones, armed with eight batteries turbolaser of low potency and four anti-fighter batteries. It is not necessary to subestimate his armament, with his batteries turbolaser placed in line on both sides and his capacity for to recharge rapidly they do of the Battleship a fearsome ship in combats at short distance. Regrettably his high necessary crew makes it excessively expensive. Vainglorious Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, Laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: No Description: The Vainglorious is an old Heavy Cruiser designed by the shipyards of Rendilli as ship of attack and escort without aptitude to transport fighters. It is provided with one multiple batteries turbolaser and a somewhat peculiar design, his 900 meters long and its weapons were doing that during the Wars Clone was a model to be afraid for the most part used by the old Republic. Trireme Frigate Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: Laser defense-Amplify all systems Deploy Fighters: No Description: Designed by Rendili yards, the frigate Trireme is equiped with multiple turrets with the power turbolaser just to deal with larger ships. Acclamator Assault Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, Laser guns, turbolaser, Torpedoes Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 34 Fighter Type: V-19 Torrent, ARC-170, LAAT Description: Average cruise designed before the wars clone originally to realize planetary assaults allowing the atmospheric flight. At armament level although it is provided with several turbolaser batteries, batteries of cannons laser and a torpedo tube it is not designed to face opposite to front against other cruises but rather it is a ship of assault in the shape of big fleets. Acclamator Star Frigate Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, turbolaser, proton torpedoes Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 34 Fighter Type: V-19 Torrent, NTB-630, LAAT Description: The second version of the Cruise Aclamador was thought that especially in the stellar combat from what it is provided with more armament, better shields and hangares for fighters. Nevertheless it is a weak ship in solitary opposite to the big separatist cruises. Procurator Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, Ion guns, missiles Abilities: All power to shields-Amplify all systems Deploy Fighters: No Description: The Procurator is a design of a heavy cruiser created by KDY with the mentality of a ship of defensive support of enough success. This ship is provided with a quite powerful armament and although it cannot transport fighters is not for it minor that the majority of cruises of his size. This ship can be seen being used by multiple features of the whole galaxy. Longhorn Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: Laser defense-Amplify all systems Deploy Fighters: Si Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type Alligator, NTB-630 Description: Assault Cruiser designed by KDY for the Republic. A multi porposse starship with a armament very powerful for its size. Victory II Frigate Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Laser guns ,turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 12 Fighter Type: V-19 Torrent Description: The Frigate Victory MK II is an intermediate ship between the Light Cruises Carrack and the last Destroyers Victoria of the Republic later adopted as the Empire. With an armament light but capable of offering coverage to major ships. Rand Ecliptic Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, Ion guns, missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 48 Fighter Type: V-19 Torrent, ARC-170, V wing Description: The Rand Ecliptic is the response of Bores Rothana Industries to the rise of the Clone Wars, in which the popular Cruiser Aclamator could not face for its absence of armament and its not very spacious hangares for fighters. For it the Rand Ecliptic is provided with a size something major and 4 hangares for fighters. Likewise this ship is provided with a top armament to support to strike the hostile Cruisers while his fighters eliminate them. Categoría:Space Frigates